riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Toke
Toke are a stoner/sludge band from Cape Fear, North Carolina. Active since 2013, this band display a sludge sound well-known in the North Carolina sludge scene. Since their beginnings the band has put out two albums and has toured around the United States on multiple occasions, including appearances at The Maryland Doom Fest and Doomed & Stoned Festival. History Toke began in 2013 by the trio of Jeremy, Tim & Bronco. Not long after their startup the band would write a handful of songs for release as a demo into the next year, eventually expanding into the High Friends in Low Places EP. The band's earliest known show according to their Facebook was on 28 March 2014 at Reggie's in Wilmington supporting Hollow Leg and Holly Hunt.Toke's FacebookAccessed 11 January 2017 Along with more shows at Reggie's and local festival appearances, more shows would follow throughout 2014 outside of the North Carolina area sharing the stage with the likes of The Munsens, Cannibis Corpse, WeedeaterFacebookAccessed 11 January 2017 and Stampede to name a few. The band would begin 2015 with a full tour of the United States alongside The Munsens with a mini-tour following in May. The band would follow up with their debut album simply called Toke in September 2015, with a tour of the East Coast to follow. Going into 2016 new material would be written as the band booked more tours along with appearances at three different festivals.Facebook Before the tours would be a split cassette release party with Green Fiend.Facebook Around July the band would sign with Opoponax Records for future releases, namely the first album on vinyl. Toke would close out 2016 and transition into 2017 with a tour alongside Heavy Temple and their second album (Orange), released in early 2017. Further tightening up and evolving their style of sludge the trio would embark on a more aggressive touring cycle over the next few years. This would include their first tour of Europe with Year of The Cobra, tours with the likes of Weedeater, ASG, Mondo Generator and Church of Misery to name a few. In regards to festivals the band has made appearances at the likes of Psycho Las Vegas, Freak Valley Festival, Electric Funeral Fest, Doomed & Stoned Festival and The Maryland Doom Fest among others. During a tour with Church of Misery the band would cut ties with drummer Jeremy on 11 June 2019.Toke Facebook Following a short tour of the United States in 2020 it would be announced that Toke would be participating in the 2020 editions of Muddy Roots Music Festival, Psycho Las Vegas and Desertfest New York. Discography Studio Albums * Toke (2015, Self-Released, 2017 Opoponax Records Vinyl Release) * (Orange) (2017, Self-Released; STB Records) Misc. Releases * 2014 Demo (2014, Self-Released) * Legalize Sin (Single) (2016, Self-Released) * High Friends in Low Places (Split with Green Fiend) (2016, Self-Released) Members Current Lineup * Tim - Guitars (2013 - Present) * Bronco - Bass, Vocals (2013 - Present) Former Members * Jeremy - Drums (2014 - 2019) Tours * April 2014 Mini-Tour (2014)FacebookFacebook * August 2014 Mini-Tour (2014) FacebookAccessed 11 January 2017 * October 2014 Mini-Tour (2014) Facebook * Cosmic Ends (With The Munsens) (2015)Facebook * May 2015 Mini-Tour (2015)Facebook * 2015 East Coast Tour (2015)FacebookFacebook * 2016 East Coast Tour (2016)FacebookFacebook * 2016 Fall East Coast Tour (With Heavy Temple) (2016)Facebook * 2017 Winter Mini-Tour (With Goya, Aneurysm) (2017)Facebook * The Weight of The World Tour (2017)Toke Facebook *'The Weight of The World East Coast Weekend' (2017)Toke Facebook *'2018 North American Tour' (2018)Toke Facebook *'European Tour 2018' (With Year of The Cobra) (2018)Toke Facebook *'No Sleep Til' Psycho' (With Zakk Sabbath) (2018)Toke Facebook *'Fall 2018 North American Tour' (2018)Toke Facebook *'November 2018 North American Tour' (With Telekinetic Yeti) (2018)Toke Facebook *Electric Messiah Tour 2019 (With High on Fire, Year of The Cobra; Canceled) (2019)Toke Facebook *'Rips & Riffs 2019' (2019)Toke Facebook *'March 2019 North American Tour' (With Weedeater, ASG, beitthemeans) (2019)Toke Facebook *'Road To Psycho Smokeout 2019' (2019) *'2019 North American Tour' (With Church of Misery, Mondo Generator, The Atomic Bitchwax) (2019) *'Fall 2019 North American Tour (October)' (2019)Toke Facebook *'Fall 2019 North American Tour (November)' (With Telekinetic Yeti) (2019)Toke Facebook *'Winter 2020 North American Tour' (2020)Toke Facebook External Links *Toke on Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Wilmington Category:North Carolina Category:Cape Fear Category:Stoner Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:2013